Assessment of the effect of intensive insulin therapy by multiple injections and infusion pumps on metabolic control of children with IDDM. Part of National Diabetes Control and Complications Trial in which subjects are admitted to initiate intensive insulin therapy and re-admitted at varying periods to assess effectiveness of control.